Wish Made of Dreams
by Sunlight Memory
Summary: AU. The Civil-war has changed the lives of many, and some changes can not be undone. Only promises keeps them going, but are promises enough? Parental!Riza/Edward, Royai, Edwin and others.
1. Prologue

**I know, I know; new story, again. . . **

**It isn't even very good, but it helps me break down the writer's block I have on some of my other stories. **

**My friend challenged me to write a Parental!Riza/Edward story, and here is the result. **

**And yes, I am award of the OOCness in this chapter, but I hope you like it anyway^^ (The rest of the story is better, I hope). **

**I'm sorry for my horrible grammar and the OOCness of the characters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Prologue**

**End of War**

The sky was clear blue, something it hadn't been in years it appeared. The blood from the war had washed away everything beautiful in the world, had turned most innocent soldiers into cold-blooded murderer. Nobody had escaped the killing. At least not those down there in the war-filled territory.

It was a horrible thing, she was sure of that. Why did it even have to be that way? That killing each other was the only way out? Couldn't someone just figure things out by talking?

The young woman watched the soldiers as they walked past her. She herself wore the same uniform, the same gunner. The Hawk's Eye, that was her nickname during the battle.

Not so bad, considering the fact that her surname was Hawkeye.

"Come on, Riza," the person beside her said. Roy Mustang, one of only two that held her father's secret, the other one being herself. She had sworn to protect him so that he could reach his goal and create a better world for them all. He didn't know of this, of course. If he did, she would be screwed. Really screwed.

It would have been better if she just could have ignored her feelings for him.

The two of them walked toward the train that was supposed to take them away from this place. Back to their homes.

It made her almost sad. She didn't have much left, not now after her father's death. And Mustang wouldn't be there either. A student didn't live in his teacher's house after the passing of the teacher.

Maybe she could stay in the military, so that she could be close to him? Hopefully she would be working under him, so that she could keep her promise to protect his back.

* * *

Riza had almost fallen asleep when the train started to stop.

"What's happening?" Mustang asked his best friend – a man named Maes Hughes – about.

Why was he asking? Apparently, they were stopping. Hadn't they reached Central yet?

"I don't know. Which town is this anyway? I don't remember them calling it up," Hughes answered. The two men watched as Riza gazed out of the window. She could have sworn she had seen this place before.

"I'm sorry for the stop, people, but it seems like this place could use a little help. All soldiers out of the train," a man said over the calling.

Riza and the two men followed the crowd out on the station. The young woman could feel her eyes wide as she watched the town. It was all blown into tiny pieces.

Oh God, was this the result of their war? Had so many towns outside the fighting-place been hurt? What about the people that had lived here? How many had died for their peace?

"Maes, what town is this?" Mustang asked again.

"According to the sign over the station, this town is called Resembool," Hughes answered. Riza could feel her heart grew in her chest. Resembool. That had been the hometown of one of her friends. She had been here, visiting her friend right before she went off to war three years ago. Her friend lived here with her boyfriend – they weren't married yet, or at least she hadn't been told in any of the letters she had gotten – and her two sons. The oldest of them had been born right before the war, a sweet little boy that she just couldn't remember the name of. The other one was a year younger, a little guy she had never met. But from a picture, she could tell that he was cute, just like his brother. What had been the boys' names again?

Followed by Mustang and Hughes, she made her way deeper into the town, 'till she stood right outside it, near the ruins of a house.

An old and small woman stood there, talking to some police-officers. A little girl hugged a little boy outside the ruins.

". . . But you are not allowed to take him to an orphanage!" she could hear the woman tell the officers.

"Mrs. Rockbell, you have to admit that you are a little too old to take care of two children on your own. Little Ms Rockbell here is one thing, she is after all your responsibility, but the boy has no parents, and you are not the one they asked to take care of him if they died," one of the officers told the woman angry.

Riza watched the children closely.

The little girl had blond hair and light-blue eyes, she was small and dressed in a cute dress.

The little boy had golden hair and golden eyes, and he was even smaller than the girl.

Edward. Edward Elric was his name, the first son of her friend Trisha Elric and her boyfriend Van Hohenheim.

And his brother's name was Alphonse.

"What is the problem, officers?" she asked once they got close enough. One of them – not the same as the one that had talked to the woman – looked at her before he answered:

"The little boy over there lost his parents in the attack some hours ago. We are not allowed to put him into someone's care without it being the one his parents wanted him to go to."

Riza swallowed hard. Trisha, her friend, dead? Sure, she had lost a lot of comrades in the war, but a close friend that hadn't even been a part of the war? That was too much.

For some minutes, she even had problems speaking.

"Where is his brother?" she finally got out, her voice cold like a snowstorm.

"Missing." _Missing_.

"We could help you find this person!" Hughes shouted. Riza shook her head as the two men and the old lady started to discuss with the officer. They were never going to find the right person, anyway.

Instead, she sat down right in front of the two kids.

"Hello, Edward. Do you remember me?" she asked the little boy about. He seemed to be thinking about if for a while, before answering;

"Wiza, mummy's fwiend," he said, smiling cutely. The little girl tugged his arm for attention. She obviously wasn't happy with being left alone.

". . . Riza Hawkeye," the woman looked up once she heard her name.

"What?" she asked, looking sharply at the officer.

"Riza Hawkeye, the name of the woman the boy's parents wanted him to go to if something happened to them. Both him and his brother," one of them answered. Now that he said it, Riza could remember Trisha ask her if she could take care of her children if anything were to happen to her and her husband. At that time, it wasn't even something possible. It was even before the woman got her two sons.

"I'm Riza Hawkeye," she said, wondering what would happen. The officers looked her over for some minutes, before one of them opened his mouth.

"Do you want to take care of the boy and his brother if we can find him?" her eyes went down on Edward again there he sat, playing with the little girl.

Would a little boy get in the way for her plans of protecting Mustang's back? She could still stay in the military, right?

Her eyes met the ones of the old woman. She knew what it would mean if she didn't.

The little boy smiled brightly again when she looked at him. Obvious, he didn't understand what had happened.

"I bet you're coming back to Central with us, then, Edward?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope it wasn't too weird or bad. Like I said earlier, I am award of the OOCness, but hey, it is right after the war; I don't think they would be in character right after a war. Anyway, hope you liked it^^ **


	2. Something Unusual

**Thank you so much for all the alerts/favourites/reviews! **

_**Reviews:**_

**Aosugiru Sora:**** Thank you so much!^^ I hope you like this chapter as well. **

**Shinespire:**** I hope you like this chapter too!:) **

**I'm sorry for my horrible grammar and if the characters are very OOC. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own FMA, I just play around with the characters^^ **

**Chapter 1**

**Something Unusual**

Riza was usually a person who got up early in the morning, but for once she decided to sleep some minutes longer.

It was Saturday, a free-day.

The sun shined into her bedroom from the window, sneaking in from behind the curtains.

Her brown-red eyes opened after some relaxed moments, ready to take on the day.

It had been over a year since she had gotten home from the Ishval Civil War, over a year since Edward had started to live with her, and over a year since someone had seen Alphonse, the other boy she had gotten the responsibility of. The searching for him would continue 'till everyone involved in it died. Or 'till he was found.

* * *

On her way into the kitchen, Riza threw a look inside the bedroom next to her own.

Golden hair could hardly been seen over the edge of the blanket covering the bed. Books hidden the floor, and toys lay perfectly still on the shelf where she had put them the day before.

A small smile covered her lips as she turned toward the kitchen. Even if she usually was cold as ice at her work, that kid brought a smile to her face.

It didn't take long before the breakfast was ready and she could hear small steps from the room behind her.

For some reason, Edward seemed to have an own ability to wake up every time it was food ready for him.

The golden hair was going in every possible direction and his golden eyes still filled with sleep. The little boy also dragged along a teddy bear he had gotten for his birthday by the Rockbells – the old woman and the girl that Riza had met in Resembool with Edward.

Pinako and Winry.

"Good morning, Edward," she said motherly.

"Mowning," he answered as he dragged out his usual chair to sit in.

"Awe we still going to the pawk?" golden eyes locked onto browns.

"If you want to," the woman said, smiling softly. The little boy grinned.

* * *

Riza sat on one of the park's many picnic-tables, cleaning her gun. Edward ran around and played with some of the other children. He didn't usually do that; the boy enjoyed mostly to play alone, unless they travelled to Resembool to meet the Rockbells. Then he was with Winry.

The first months with the boy had been a nightmare with questions about his brother and parents. She had tried her hardest to convince him that they were on a holiday, and that he had to stay with her for some time. After a while, it seemed like he had understood that his parents were gone forever, but he still questioned her about Alphonse.

"Finally out, I see," a voice said as someone dumped down beside her.

It was a friend, though. Rebecca Catalina was a pretty woman with dark, curly hair and dark eyes.

The two had been friends forever, both in the military and before. Now they both worked and lived in East City.

"That's nothing new, Rebecca," Riza said, putting her gun away. Some of the parents had been looking weirdly at her for it anyway.

"So, I was thinking about going on one of the city's clubs tonight. Wanna come?" Rebecca asked, ignoring all the weird stares. The newcomer had not even bothered with removing her weapons.

"Sorry, I can't get a babysitter in that short among of time," Riza answered, looked over at Edward. The young boy was on his way back to her, apparently not wanting to play with the others anymore.

Rebecca looked at her friend, then over at the street right behind them, before a smile appeared on her face.

"No babysitter, eh? No problem," she said as she rose and headed toward the street.

Riza looked after her, but got her attention dragged away when Edward reached her.

The little boy climbed up beside her and held his hand out for her to look. A pretty, yellow flower lay there, waiting for someone to pick it up. It was perfect in every sense.

"Fow you," he smiled.

"Thank you, Edward. Did you make this one?" she said as she took it. She knew he practiced alchemy inside his room. It didn't bother her much; her father had after all been an alchemist as well.

Edward nodded at her question, smiling cutely.

"Riza! I got you a babysitter!" Rebecca called out as she got back.

Both the woman and the boy looked up at her.

"Who?"

* * *

Roy Mustang raised his eyebrows as he saw the little boy on the floor.

"Thank you so much for doing this for Riza," the woman who had stopped him on the street earlier that day said. Rebecca, a friend in common of both him and his subordinate.

"There's some paperwork for you in the kitchen, sir," Riza told him as the two women walked past him.

"We will be back later. Have fun!"

The man looked over at Riza's boy again. He was looking at Roy with huge, golden eyes. Maybe wondering where Riza was and why the man was there.

This evening was going to be nightmarish.

* * *

**A/N: The ending is for my friend, who asked me if that could happen. It fitted good with the rest of the plot, so why not^^ **

**I'm sorry for the chapter's shortness – not you, Ed, the chapter – and I promise a longer next one^^ **

**I hope you liked it, anyway, though. **


	3. Babysitting

**So sorry! I was meant to update earlier this week, but a lot**** of school-stuff came in the way. I don't have words for how happy I am for the weekend right now XD.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews/alters/favorites, by the way^^ **

_**Reviews: **_

**Shinespire:**** That's good!^^ Thank you, and I hope this chapter becomes like you hope for it to be:D**

**S J Smith:**** Thank you^^**

**I'm sorry for my horrible grammar and if the characters are very OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Chapter 2**

**Babysitting**

Stare, golden eyes met dark once.

Stare, dark met golden.

Blink. . .

Why in the world did Riza and her friend ask him to watch over the little boy? He didn't know anything about children, and less of all weird, small children who only stared at you.

"Don't you have anything else to do than staring at me?" he knew it was wrong to say those words, but Roy couldn't stop them.

Edward gave him one last look, before the four-year-old went back to the book he held in his hands.

The man let out a sigh – why did he always end up with the freakiest jobs? – before he left the living room for the kitchen. Just like Riza had said, there was a pillar with paperwork for him there.

What was he going to do with the kid? He couldn't just let him sit out there with no one to watch over him. He wasn't even sure what he was supposed to do.

Then something clicked inside his mind.

Maes. Maes' wife, Gracia, worked in a kindergarten; she would surely know what to do.

Roy walked over to the phone Riza had left on the table, and started to call up his old friend's house.

"_Hello, it's Maes Hughes,"_ someone answered in the other end of the line.

"Hey, Hughes, it's Roy. Is Gracia there?"

Silence filled the air, before his friend answered.

"_You aren't going to ask her out on a date, are you? 'Cause you know she's _my_ girl."_

"No, Maes, I'm not gonna ask her out. I just have a question about kids."

"_Did you finally do something with Riza?"_ For a moment, Roy was really glad they didn't stand face to face. It probably wouldn't be good for him to be seen with that colour in his face.

"N-no! I'm watching that boy of hers; Edward. Is Gracia there?"

"_Okay. . ."_ he didn't sound like he believed his friend.

"_I will go and get her right away."_ The sound of the phone being put on a table or something else told him that Maes had left him.

It didn't take long, however, before the phone was picked up again.

"_Hello, Roy, this is Gracia,"_ a woman's voice said in the other end of the line.

"Hey. Listen, I have a question; what do four-year-olds like do to?"

"_Riza got you to watch Edward for her, right?" _

"Yeah."

"_Why don't you just ask him what he wants to do?_"

Roy stared at the phone. Ask the kid what he wanted to do? It was better than paperwork, that's for sure. Everything was better than paperwork.

He could hear Maes shout in the background, asking for the phone back so that he could brag about his wonderful wife to his best friend.

"Okay. Thank you, Gracia."

"_You're welcome."_ With that, they both hung up.

Roy laid the phone down, before turning toward the living room again.

It didn't take him long before he stood inside it again, facing a little kid.

"Hey, kiddo. What do you want to do?"

Edward just looked up at him again, those golden eyes still curious on who he was.

"Come on, shrimp. There's got to be something you want to do," Roy tried, noticing too late the burning anger in Edward's eyes.

"Dont. Call. Me. SMALL!" the little boy shouted, almost sounding scary. The man's eyes widen as he watched the boy drag a paper out from under his book and draw a quick circle on it.

"Oh shit!" Roy ran out of the room just as two huge hands rose from the floor to grab him.

"How in the world can a four-year-old do alchemy?!" he shouted as more hands came up inside the kitchen.

The man continued his running, going from different room to different room so that he could avoid the kid.

Unfortunately, Edward had apparently drawn circles in every room before Roy arrived, and now he just had to touch them.

Fortunately, he was a little quicker than the child.

"I'm sorry I called you a shrimp!" he yelled over his shoulder as he ran into the living room again. The little boy stopped following him, and just reached the couch before he fell asleep. Roy looked at the kid for some seconds, wondering what went on in his head, before he too collapsed into the dream world.

* * *

"What in the world have you been doing to my house, sir?" Riza was angry when she saw the condition her house was in once she came home. No, not angry. _Mad_. That was one of the only times Roy had been really afraid of the woman. Sure, Riza with a gun was scary in the office, but Riza after someone completely destroyed everything inside her house was a different and even scarier matter.

She even tapped her foot.

"That boy of yours went completely mad when I called him a shrimp. He destroyed the house, not I!" her eyes told him she didn't believe him.

Just in that minute, the little boy decided to show up in the corridor, slipping his small hand into Riza's.

"Not only do I find my house almost in ruins, but both you and Edward sleeping in the living room! You could at least have taken him to his bedroom," she was still mad, even if the child had showed up beside her.

"Come with me, Edward; I will put you to bed," she said, this time her voice was soft. Then, her brownredish eyes connected with Roy's again.

"I want this entire place fixed when I'm done putting Edward to sleep, and you better have all that paperwork done before Monday," she said. Not as angry as she had been – he could thank Edward for that – but still angry.

Roy sighed out once she left the room. He just had to begin drawing circles.

* * *

**A/N: I suck at writing funny stuff. . . I hope it went okay, though^^ **


	4. Important Note

Dearest everyone.

I regret to inform you that this is not an update. However, it is a very important note that will decide the future of the story you have clicked on.

Due to real life and all that comes with it, I have had very little time to update or write at all lately. Along with loss of interest, this story has been put on hold for quite a while. Therefore, I have been wondering if I should stop the story. I do sincerely apologise for this, but it is a choice I had to take. I do not want to stop it, but I can't seem to find time for writing on this one recently. I know I am mean for even thinking such a thing, so I'm leaving it up to you to decide; if enough people say I shouldn't stop writing this, I'm not going to do so.

Therefore, I have poll on my page that will be up till the end of this week. The stories nobody seem to want continued are going to be removed. All votes counts, because if even one wants it continued, I would have problems removing it (I would feel guilty for not following that one person's wish for a continuation xD).

If you have something on your mind, please PM me or go back to an earlier chapter and leave a review, since I will remove this note if the story continues.

Once again, I sincerely apologise.

Yours truly

Gabriella Moon


End file.
